


Kinktober Day 17: Corruption w/Lee Bodecker

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Dark fic, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Intoxicated Reader, Vaginal Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Lee finds you in a vulnerable state, and he just can’t help himself.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 47





	Kinktober Day 17: Corruption w/Lee Bodecker

Your head was fuzzy, an odd sensation rushing through your bloodstream as the drugs began to take effect. You stared up at the windchime above your head, connected to the wooden porch beam

Who’s porch were you on? 

You didn’t know.

Colours danced before your eyes as the moonlight hit the crystals hanging above your head.

“Y/N, what’re you doin’ out here this time’a night?”

You recognised his thick, southern drawl immediately; and if you hadn’t been experiencing the most intense, blood-rushing high of your life, you might have shit your pants a little.

“Sheriff Bodecker, hey!” You sang dreamily, your fingers dancing through air as you tried to catch glorious shapes floating above you.

He stepped towards the porch, elbows leaning on the wooden railing while he studied you.

“You high, darlin’?”

You couldn’t help but giggle, slapping your hand over your mouth as you winked at him; his facial expression one of amusement and intrigue.

“Am I gonna get in trouble, Sheriff?” You pouted; his eyes locked onto your bare legs as you ruffled the hem of your cotton sundress playfully.

“I won’t tell if you don’t, darlin’.” He smiled then, his tongue running the length of his bottom lip as he squinted at you, as if he was trying to figure something out. “You need a ride home?”

“I can’t go home, silly.” You snorted, slapping your thigh in amusement as a fresh wave of euphoria smacked you in the face. “My daddy would kill me; but you can take me to my boyfriends house if you’d be so kind.”

You stood then, stumbling like Bambi on ice, his arms cradling you as you tripped over nothing. Cheek pressed against the cool chill of his Sheriffs badge, a welcome sensation while your body warmed by the second, your heart palpitated wildly in your chest.

Tiny specs of perspiration began to bubble at the surface, the wispy hairs at the back of your neck slick against your flesh. You were too out of it, a passing feeling of nausea rippling through your belly as you tried to quell the dizziness.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you in the car.”

He wrapped an arm around your waist, his fingertips digging into your ribcage enough to make you wince. Leaning in to him, your head lulling against his chest, he held you up – practically carrying you to the car.

As he leant you up against the car, reaching to open the door to the back seat, you couldn’t help but inhale his scent, the smell of cheap cologne filling your nostrils. You had an overwhelming desire to feel everything around you.

The clear baggie slipped from the cup of your bra when he lowered you into the backseat, landing at his feet with a rustle. You don’t notice of course, palms pressed up against his chest, fingers gripping the soft cotton of his shirt, the material tingling against your fingertips.

“Molly, huh?” He mumbled, to himself more than anything. “I bet you’re feelin’ real good right about now, darlin’.”

“Mmhmm,” you sigh, his knee pressed against your core as he leant over you. You didn’t think about it, your body simply reacted, your hips winding down against his leg; clit bursting with elation.

He drove – you didn’t know how far. Your fingertips glided across leather, back arching up off the backseat as the warmth surrounding you became too much to bear. You clawed at the buttons of your sundress, yanking them apart one by one, the cool chill of the night air a welcome relief from the blistering heat building within you.

You gripped the lace cups of your bra, his gaze raking over your torso in the mirror, breasts heaving as you writhed around on the seat beneath you; the backs of your bare thighs sticking to leather, your brow furrowing in discomfort each time you peeled your skin away.

The engine cut off, but you were too blissed out to notice, the door creaking open as he looked you over. Head cocked to one side; he couldn’t help the satisfied grunt that rumbled low in his throat as your thighs parted, giving him a perfect view of your sodden white panties.

“Whats’a matter, darlin?” He asked, soft whimpers falling from your lips as his gloved index finger trailed over the instep of your bare instep.

“Mmph.” You didn’t know. But the feel of his palm gliding up over your knee, the way harsh leather dragged against your sweltering flesh; it had you moaning, your eyes clenched shut as you watched the colours dance behind your eyelids.

Hooking his arms beneath your knees, he tugged you towards the open door, ass barely resting on the seat. Tentatively, all the while watching as your cunt twitched beneath the cotton confines of your underwear, he stroked your calf.

“W-what are you…” he cut you off, lips moving against yours, soft lips. Your mind was hazy, overwhelmed by the sensation of skin on skin, somewhere deep down a niggling feeling that something wasn’t right. “Oh!”

He pulled your panties to the side, inserting one thick finger, coating his glove in your slick.

“My, my. You are a peach, darlin’. That is one sweet little pussy.”

His thumb found your clit, little sparks shooting through you, your senses heightened beyond all belief; an intensity that had your chest heaving and your breaths ragged. His fingers fucked into you as he added a second, and then a third – thoroughly stretching you, your plump cunt sucking at his leather-clad digits hungrily.

You reached out, for what you didn’t know, hands dropping to your chest and fingertips lazily dancing across your pebbled nipples.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just let me take care’a you. I got you.”

You shook your head, a far away part of you unsure of the situation you’d found yourself in. But as that second wave of euphoria crashed into you like an ocean wave in a storm, you couldn’t help yourself.

Winding your hips down against his hand, you keened desperately, back arched up off the seat while you fucked yourself back onto his fingers, his gentle coos of encouragement spurring you own as they echoed softly in your ears, met with the sound of your blood pumping furiously around your body.

You forgot how to breathe, body constricting when he traced little circles on your clit, feeling your walls tightening - your body shattering before his hungry eyes, pussy soaking his fingers with your cum.

You whined when he withdrew, his touch ripped away and your body desperate for more.

You heard the rustle of a foil packet, opening your eyes lazily as he rolled the condom over his thick, throbbing length. A tiny bubble of panic rose in your chest, but your limbs wouldn’t move.

“That boyfriend’a yours sure is a lucky son of a bitch.” He groaned, the tip of him nudging your hole and his gloved palm grasping at your breast, plucking your nipple between his fingertips. “What a sweet little cunt.”

Your mouth fell open, breath punched from your lungs as he bottomed out in one thrust, the stretch making your tummy flutter.

He loomed over you then, holding himself up with a palm splayed out next to your head, rutting against you like a feral beast, his teeth nipping at your exposed collarbone.

“Tell me you like it, darlin’.” He grunted, punching into you mercilessly, his girth ripping you open thrust by eager thrust. “Tell me.”

“I don’t…what…” you were delirious from the thrill of the chemical rushing through your body, hands pressed up against the door behind you, bracing yourself as he fucked you.

His forearms hooked under your knees, dragging your body towards him roughly, his balls slapping against your ass. You couldn’t help yourself, your brain at a loss of all coherency as you rolled your hips to meet him, the patch of hair at the base of him scratching against your clit, making your bottom lip quiver and your toes curl.

“So tight, girl. Fuck, can’t last…”

You felt something, something more than an orgasm, something so profound you were certain it could only have been an act of God. An out of body experience that made you feel like your head would pop at any moment. Your rapture crashed into you with all the force of a freight train going 100 miles an hour, his own coursing through him, his body trembling above you, open mouths panting against each other.

You felt it then, a sharp pain in your stomach, bile rising in your throat as you rolled to the side, vomit spilling from your lips and into the foot well.

“Well, shit. Gotta get the seats and the fuckin’ carpet cleaned now.”

He wiped your sopping cunt with the hem of your cotton dress, buttoning you back up and sliding your panties back in place.

“Now let’s get you to that boyfriend’a yours, huh darlin’.” He purred; a sadistic smirk plastered across his face. “Don’t you tell him now, this gotta stay our little secret sweetheart.”


End file.
